Chloe
Chloe is a character introduced in the story mode of Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold: The Fafnir Knight. She is a War Magus traveling alongside her distant relative Bertrand, until they join the main party after they are encountered on the first floor of Ginnungagap. Personality Chloe doesn't speak too much and is completely deadpan aside from her other common emotions of being annoyed, amused, and bored. She has a tendency to be very blunt with her words. However if something interests her, she will open up a bit more though she can be outspoken with a very dry sense of humor. Her straightforward attitude sometimes goes at odds with Bertrand's more laid-back demeanor as she often takes moments to ridicule and poke fun of him because of his laziness. Although she likes to poke fun at others and especially Bertrand, Chloe loves all of her friends and family dearly and deeply. This is evident since when the whole party is wiped out, Chloe's dying words will often mention her parents or Bertrand. (and the fact when the first boss in the first stratum is defeated with Beowulf, the attempt to fire Bertrand will inspire her to say "NO!". So while "Bertrand is Lazy you can't fire him." According to Bertrand, whenever she has a nightmare she would cry. So she would go somewhere with her books to sleep somewhere soundly. This is usually where ever Bertrand is. Chloe also adds that she is scared to sleep alone because it would cause her to have a nightmare. She has a big appetite, typically ordering a large meal and dismissing it as a "snack". However, she is especially drawn to any kind of meat. While she generally refuses to eat things she dislikes such as vegetables, she can be convinced to eat them. She has a habit of giving nicknames to people in accordance to what they do or what they like. For example, a guard that is fascinated with bridges is referred to as "Mr. Bridge"; Flavio becomes "Mr. Bow"; and the Fafnir Knight, "Mr. Sword". The only exception to this is Bertrand, whom she refers to under the shorthand "Trand". It is later revealed that her propensity for giving nicknames stems from the fact that she simply cannot remember what their real names are. By the time the party defeats Chimaera, however, she begins referring to them by their actual names. She refers to herself in the third person occasionally. History Pre-History Chloe grew up within a large family. They lived in a small merchant's town where many travelers went through. It was while she was growing up when she met Bertrand, a lazy traveler at the time. He lodged in her house and overtime she bonded with him and the two became good friends. It was because of this bond that Chloe decided to train to become a War Magus and follow Bertrand on his journey. Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Chloe and Bertrand found and explored a ruin called Ginnungagap. They hoped that they would find something of value to sell since it was tricky to earn money in High Lagaard's labyrinth's due to the large number of explorers there; but Chloe was unaware of Bertrand's hidden objective for exploring it. As they explored, they came across the protagonist, Flavio, and Arianna, who were in the ruin to perform the ritual of Caledonia. Night Time Event After the event with ritual ruined and Bertrand's real identity revealed, Chloe asked the protagonist to let her in his room. She hands him herbal tea that is perfect for the night because it helps people calm down. The two of them drank it together. Chloe then reveals that she had a nightmare about Bertrand going through the doors from before, and she wasn't able to stop him in time, then the man's face changes into the protagonist's face. She's happy that the protagonist is with her, and asks that he doesn't leave her behind even when she becomes an old lady. She doesn't want to leave him because she's afraid she'll get another bad dream. eventually falls asleep next to the protagonist. Bertrand then comes. He was looking for her, so the protagonist explains the situation to him. Bertrand admits that she has been having nightmare since she was little so she would go sleep in someone's company and would bring all her books with her. He was surprised she fell asleep quickly with the protagonist, but he understands because he suspected that Chloe trusted the Fafnir Knight and won't be needing him anymore. When the protagonist asked what he meant, the shieldbearer explained that Chloe used to cry whenever she has a bad dream, making her a real handful, so she would go somewhere to sleep soundly. That used to be whenever Bertrand is, but because she now sleeps with the protagonist's company, he believes that she won't need him anymore. He then brings Chloe to her room, adding that he feels calmer now that that the Fafnir Knight is playing as Chloe's new security blanket. Trivia * According to the Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Staff Book, Chloe was initially going to be a girl from the Midgard Library who was in love with Arthur. Her initial design also called for a more lively and cheerful personality and her hair color was Black * She is very observant in figuring out people's eating habits. * After making "Autumn Dango", it was revealed by Bertrand that Chloe is a terrible cook; to the point that Chloe's mom forbid her from touching raw ingredients. She has the tendency to mess up even the simplest of tasks and enjoys messing up the recipe. * After making "Dragon Jelly", it was revealed by Bertrand and Chloe that she lacks trust and interest in the appearances of food after an incident where she bit into a bar of soap, mistaking it for a piece of cheese. * After making "Steak Tartare", Bertrand pointed out how Chloe doesn't know how to eat the food properly. ** In addition, her love and admiration for meat is further highlighted when she becomes dejected from seeing the "Steak Tartare" crushed up because it was so beautiful that she wanted to gaze at it more. But as soon as she found out from Regina that the dish requires it to be mixed with the egg and eaten quickly, she urges Regina to hurry and mix the food. Quotes * "That's a lie. You can make something pretty, but if it can't be eaten, it can't be eaten. Chloe... has been fooled before." (To the Fafnir Knight about food's appearance) * "Greens are bitter. I don't understand why you would eat anything bitter outside of medicine." (To everyone about vegetables) * "This is... tasty, but a little disappointing. The road to meat desserts is a steep one." (To everyone when she learned that the Sky Chawanmushi isn't a meat dessert) * "Ooh... This is like a meat cake. It's so beautiful..." (Chloe admiring the Steak Tartare) * "The grudge of food... Scary. I should know best..." (To Flavio) Gallery Staffbook 8.jpg|Chloe's concept art Staffbook 4.jpg|Initial concept art of Chloe (left page) betrrand chloe.jpg|Chloe and Bertrand meet the party Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Characters